Episode 2: The Playful Kishin Twins! A New Black Blood Experiment?
Soul- The scooter made an almost yet not quite annoying buzz down the streets of Munich. Soul kept his eyes on the road. The streets of Munich were a pretty dangerous place to be as of late, especially at night. It wasn’t called the Kishin capital of the world for nothing. “Hey Maka. Can you see anything yet?” “No, not yet. This is practically a wild goose chase. We’re looking for 2 kishin souls and there are like… hundreds. It’s almost impossible.” They stopped. Soul pointed. “Hey Maka, look. A strip club- one place you could never work!” He laughed, until… *MAKA CHOP* “UHHGHHH…” “It’s one place I would never want to work either,” said Maka, through gritted teeth, staring down at the indentured head of Soul. Maka looked up, surprised. “Wait. Soul, I see something! Two isolated Kishin souls! In a church!” Soul groaned. He had already had plenty of bad experiences with churches. A short while later, they were at the church. Maka turned to him, after placing her hand on the door. “Soul, I have a bad feeling about this.” She turned back. She was suddenly shocked and surprised. “Where did they…” ''“Two new toys. Play with us.” '' That was two voices in unison. Soul and Maka turned in surprise and shock. Two twin girls, dressed in black, with pale white faces. Their hair was in ponytails. “How did they get… there?” Maka asked in shock. ''“Our blood is black, you know.” '' ''“''Maka, snap out of it! Let’s just get this over with.” “Right.” She said, shaking her head. Soul transformed, and the fight was on! -Stein- Stein’s head was swimming with thought since yesterday’s seminar. An entire army, massing against the DWMA and the reapers of Life City? ''Quite a thought, really. There hasn’t been a war in over 500 years. It doesn’t take much to know that something odd is happening… It hasn’t even been but a year since the destruction of the kishin, so something strategic is definitely going on. Shades on the rise, the sudden revelation of the secret of Life City, Kishin and witches working with DWMA traitors and Shades for a single purpose? It seems almost too big to be orchestrated by one person. '' He kicked the wall of the hallway, sending his chair rolling down it. Suddenly, he stopped. He seen Ox Ford, reading a piece of paper. He looked over his shoulder, seeing what appeared to be… names? “Whatchya got there?” Ox jumped. “Eh, nothing. Just some people interested in starting a new club.” “Ah, I see. Where’s Harvar?” “To be honest, I haven’t the slightest clue. I haven’t seen him.” “Ok. Well, keep an eye out.” “You as well, sir.” -Ox Ford- That was close. Ox knew he should’ve have read it somewhere else. It was a list, a recruitment list of who was going to and who was thinking about it. Ikumi had brought it to him. It was color-coded, blue for sure, red for thinking. He skimmed: ''Blue: John Hoskin, Gy Nobuga. '' ''Red: Tasaki, Inari, Heiba, Nakatsukasa. '' Tsubaki? He got her thinking? She was recruitable, yes, but she was also one who would play hard-to-get. He uncovered the part of the paper his thumb was over. ''Meeting will take place outside of Kuminari Pub. Those marked with “Thinking” status will be confirmed. '' He smiled. “Heh.” -Maka- Maka jumped, evading a black blood attack. The twins were getting clearly frustrated, just as much as Maka and Soul were. Well, Soul wasn’t, he was unconscious. ''“Stop it! You’re not playing fair! Stay still!” '' The twins suddenly appeared above them, and placed their hands on Maka. ''“Play fair!” '' They threw her down. She landed, partly wounded. ''“You can’t die yet. We aren’t through playing with you. Our blood is black you know…” '' Maka attempted to stand. The twins landed on their feet. ''“I wanna play a different game! Let’s play Weapon and Meister.” '' Twin One spoke. “''I’ll play weapon.” '' Twin Two responded, “''I’ll play meister.” '' The first twin transformed into a reddish colored butcher knife. ''“We get your soul when we win.” '' Maka kept trying to get up. “Shit. Shit. Shit, shit shit shit…! “Ragnarok. Screaming Resonance.” Was that Crona? She couldn’t tell yet, unable to look up through the piercing screams. The twins were clearly affected by it. The “meister” bent backwards in pain, screaming with hands over her ears. ''“Stop it, you’re not playing fair!” '' They rushed towards Crona, (as it was confirmed.) knife in hand. “Stop talking at the same time, it makes you sound creepy and I don’t know how to deal with that!” He blocked the other “meister”, almost instantly. He then did something unexpected: He punched the girl in the face. Ragnarok came out of his back, no longer in sword mode. “Wow Crona I bet they feel like they-“ Crona cut him off, “Stop Ragnarok, I’ve heard it all before and I can’t deal with that in the middle of a fight like this!” ''“Ahh! You’re not playing fair!” '' Twin two spoke alone “''Emma, twin resonance.” '' Twin one responded “''Ok Kenna.” '' A sudden dark wave came out from their bodies. Maka couldn’t see anything… until. “Ragnarok. Screaming Resonance!” The piercing cleared away the dark wave. It didn’t have time to take effect. Crona took his chance, rushing at the twin, both the knife and the twin. The black blood solidified, and the two began to scream… it was… Soul rejection. ''“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS ISN’T FAIR THIS ISN’T FAIR THIS ISN’T FAIR THIS ISN’T FAIR!!!!” '' They continued to scream, before stopping as the black blood settled back down. “Soul Protect: Release!” a voice boomed through the sky. In front of the moon sat… a witch on a broomstick. She had a black dress with a fox fur trim. Her face was painted like a fox’s, her hat a white and orange color. She was what appeared to be irritated. “Kenna! Emma! I thought I told you not to lose your games! I’m going to have to punish you later,” she stated irritably. ''“We’re sorry Mommy.” '' Maka stood, slowly, barely able to move. She could see the witch’s soul; it was huge. “Hey!” The witch looked down. “Hmm?” “Are you the witch Kureneko Onmyouza?” “Heh. Who cares to know?” “We do! We’re from the DWMA. And we’re here to take your soul!” “Sorry. But I haven’t got the time. Besides, you look pretty beat up. I like being able to play with my food.” With that, she snatched up the twins and flew off. Maka tried to stop her, to no avail. She turned to Crona. “So why are you guys here?” Ragnarok busted out again. “We were told to go after you guys by that old reaper dude! He figured you could use some help with the black blood. Boy were we right! Though it took us three hours to find you since this dweebe has no sense of direction!” While saying the last line, he began to wail on Crona. “Ah Ragnarok, stop it! Get off of me! Stop, I don’t know how to deal with this! I’ve told you before I’m really bad with directions!” -Tsubaki- She stared at the card. She didn’t know what to think. Each decision would be equal to her at face value. Black☆Star was God knows where at the moment, so she had the ability to think about it. She was loyal to him, but now she had to question it. She cared about them all. Would she be willing to leave behind her friends in hopes of convincing them one day that she is right? And if she didn’t, would she ever have the chance to gain Soul’s love? Would she manage to break the barrier of Secrets? She sat there for a moment. Suddenly, she knew which one she had to do. “I’ll do it! I will gain Soul’s love and convince my friends that the DWMA has gone wrong!” A little while later, she walked down the streets to the ghetto like area of Death City. Kuminari Pub: a common place for Kishin eggs to collect with each other when it wasn’t closed. Against the window of the pub sat Ikumi. In front of him was Ox Ford, Gy Nobuga, John, and Uryu Heiba. He glanced at her. “Tsubaki! Glad you came through. Welcome to the team.” Tsubaki smiled and nodded. It was time she got what she wanted, instead of giving in to everybody else. “Now, you guys know that we’re stuck here until Lord S decides to carry out his plans. He’s ordered me to recruit you all, and after the recruits have been selected, which would be you, to contact him and gain further orders. These orders will be for all of us. We function as a team, as equals. No commanders, no leaders. I just direct, that’s all.” He began to put in the number on the card… The interesting part would now begin… -Stein- There was something really suspicious about that paper Ox had today, or so Stein thought. Some of those people were never interested in clubs, why suddenly start one? He took his cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled the smoke in a skull shape. Still, there was something wrong with the Reaper’s words. The kishin he could understand being disconnected, but what of the shades? Were they inherently evil enough to deserve what they got? Some things just weren’t adding up. He began typing on his computer, when he heard something. He turned around and had a look of shock on his face. “You!” Everything went black as the blade came down on him. Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc